Después de las doce
by christa.renzz1
Summary: Historia tiene que lidiar con problemas, el no ser querida por sus padres, que la persona que era su amiga le abandonara, esto la volvió una chica rebelde de cierto modo. A lo largo de sus días un extraño rumor se había extendido alrededor de su hogar, ese era que unos seres extraños aparecían en la noche en busca de to que la hará conocer a un chico que cambiara su vida


1.- Camina, que te seguiré.

—Bien solo dime Historia. Lo que recuerdes… Por favor concéntrate.. Yo estaré a tu lado. —

—Si. —

—¡Historia! ¡Historia! ¡Escúchame, tienes que salir de ahí, si no escapas de ahí te darán un tratamiento hasta que pierdas la memoria por completo! ¡No quiero que mueras! —

—Solo necesito pensar... —

Es un ..¿Bosque? yo… Voy corriendo a gran rapidez, creo que escapo de alguna cosa. No sé realmente de que cosa. Pero si estoy utilizando mis fuerzas para ir a esa velocidad… Debe ser porque alguna cosa me asusto a tal grado que no quise retroceder.

—Historia. Recuerda hacer tus labores, Historia no olvides alimentar a los caballos, Historia no olvides apagar todas las luces, Historia mañana acompañaras a tu abuelo al campo, Historia iras al mercado, Historia.. ¡¿HISTORIA PORQUE NO PUEDES HACER NINGUNA COSA BIEN?! Ni siquiera escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo niña malcriada. — Así era mi madre, una persona que no estaba conforme con cualquier cosa que hiciera, a decir verdad. Yo estaba harta de vivir todos los días lo mismo, tras el desayuno, la comida y la cena.

—Madre… si te estoy escuchando…— Odiaba el simple hecho de que mi padre nos abandonara, siempre me recalcaba que él se había ido por mi culpa, ella quería sentirse poderosa al ser la señora de alguien de poder, y eso a mí no me interesaba en absoluto.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté? Debes mantener las cerraduras con llave esta noche. —

—Lo se mamá, no es necesario que me lo recalques… solo son chismes de por aquí. ¿En verdad crees que haya monstruos afuera de la casa después de las 12? Eso es ridículo. — Le mire aburrida, detestaba que jugaran con esas cosas falsas solo para provocar miedo en las personas.

El tiempo paso muy rápidamente y al estar casi dormida, recordé que había olvidado poner los seguros, a toda velocidad me dirigí hasta la puerta de atrás, ventanas, solo faltaba la puerta principal. Con el candado en manos me quede unos minutos reflexiva.

—Si tan solo yo… les demostrara a todos que solo son rumores lo que se dice afuera, les agradaría más a todos. — Me arme de valor y sujete guarde algunos rosarios con una cruz o varias, no sabía exactamente a qué rara criatura me enfrentaría en caso de que aquellos rumores se hicieran realidad. Salí de la puerta principal y coloque el seguro, comencé a caminar unos cuantos metros por las calles que se veían realmente vacías. Todo iba bien hasta que unos soldados me observaron merodeando por la calle.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Detente! — Comenzaron a seguirme apuntándome con aquellos rifles y lanzas que parecían dispuestos a acabarme, por lógica no aceptaría quedarme a esperar mi muerte y estar en el cielo, corrí aunque al final era absurdo toda la fuerza y energía que había desperdiciado. Los dos soldados al llegar hasta mí me observaron algo cansados para después soltar unas carcajadas.

—Pero si es tan solo una niña, no parece de ellos, podemos divertirnos un poco con ella para después dejarla ir… total nadie creería en ella. Me he enterado que es odiada por toda la comunidad, a nadie le importaría la opinión de una pequeña nena— Se acercaron a mí con una mirada indecorosa, me sentía furiosa, molesta, enojada.

—Ustedes… ¿inventaron todo esto para capturar muchachitas? — Lo sabía, solo eran mitos para tener a las personas atemorizadas y que vivieran llenas de pánico, de ese modo los habitantes les darían hospedaje, comida, dinero por cuidar algo que estaba más que bien

. —Así es nena, realmente pareces un ángel, no entiendo como no puedes agradarle a la gente… si eres cariñosa con nosotros, te pagaremos, quizás después necesitemos de tus servicios. Se acercaron a mí, aunque tratara de luchar contra ellos sería absurdo.

—De verdad.. En algunas ocasiones las personas me dan nauseas. — ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Una persona odiada por el mundo, quizás por lógica nadie creería en lo que dijera, mi madre me correría y si es que corría con suerte porque incluso sería capaz de matarme.

—A veces no puedo entender a los humanos… se supone que son de su misma especie. ¿Por qué se lastiman? ¿Por qué buscan perjudicar y lastimas a las personas inocentes? Les agrada eso ¿cierto? Sentirse poderosos hiriendo a las personas débiles, colocando ideas locas en sus cabezas para hacerles creer que ustedes podrán salvarlos, cuando solo son basura. — En ese momento dirigí mi mirada a un joven castaño, de estatura mediana, se veía molesto por lo que esos tipos trataban de hacer conmigo.

— ¿Y tú quién eres mocoso? ¡¿Por qué violaste el toque de queda!? Serás entregado a las autoridades. —

—Eso no me interesa, es gracioso, yo seré entregado a las autoridades por violar el toque de queda… pero ustedes quedaran libres tras tratar de abusar de una jovencita… eso.. ¿Es justo? Por supuesto que no. — Realmente me sentía algo preocupada, esos tipos matarían a ese muchacho, sin mencionar que parecía herido de un brazo.

— ¡Tú no eres justiciero de nadie mocoso, te he dicho que te largues! — Uno de los soldados se dirigió hasta el joven para intentar atacarlo con una lanza, pero para su sorpresa el chico había detenido su mano antes de que él le encajara aquel artefacto filoso.

—Vaya que eres débil, no debiste hacer esto…— El joven castaño había encajado aquella lanza en el estómago del soldado, que más tarde su compañero corrió para atacarlo pero el chico que era bastante ágil le había quitado aquella escopeta apuntándola en el cráneo del último soldado.

— ¡No lo mates! — Le observe suplicante al chico que parecía bastante entretenido con los gestos atemorizados del último sobreviviente.

—Bien… aunque no lo entiendo… absolutamente nada. Pídele perdón…— Observo furioso al soldado que parecía bastante asustado.

—L-l-lo siento s-señorita... — Comenzó a llorar suplicante sujetando mi pie, acto que me pareció bastante penoso.

—Oh… vamos no es necesario todo esto, solo no vuelvas a molestar a las jóvenes del pueblo, ni tu ni tus compatriotas. —

—E-e-está bien s-señorita… ¡lo juro por mi vida! — El soldado salió huyendo atemorizado del lugar.

—Vaya fastidio… ¿estás bien? — Me observaba fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos eran como dos gotas de agua, era un azul como el agua, pero a la vez era electrizante e intensa su mirada, combinada con aquel rostro. Realmente era atractivo, pero a la vez me atemorizaba de cierto modo. Había asesinado una persona frente a mí.

— ¿Bien? Nunca lo he estado, pero de todos modos gracias. — Desvié la mirada, no quería seguir observándolo, mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía escalofríos de estar junto a un asesino.

—No lo entiendo… tú lo dejaste vivir, él no iba a tener piedad de ti en todo caso. — Dio cortos pasos para acercarse lentamente a mí.

—Simplemente le demostré que no soy igual que él, dicen que las personas hacen un acto de acuerdo a como son por dentro. — Trate de alejarme unos centímetros pero para mi sorpresa ya topaba con la pared.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces soy un asesino, psicópata, desalmado y sin corazón para tus ojos. Me volvió a observar con aquellos ojos profundos y nostálgicos.

—Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, un placer conocerte… — Se quedó observándome unos segundos en busca de una respuesta oportuna.

—Historia, ese es mi nombre, no creo que lo seas… pero te acabo de conocer y no creo confiar en alguien que al primer día de conocerlo mata a una persona a sangre fría. —

—Historia… es un lindo nombre, y es tu perspectiva, pero si no hubiese llegado. Otro seria tu destino, pequeña. — Llego hasta estar al frente mío y observarme.

—Puede que tengas razón, gracias por eso. ¿Q-q-que haces? — Lo observe abrazarme con delicadeza y suavidad.

—Realmente hueles muy bien Historia… tengo que admitir que, el único echo por el que vine hasta aquí es porque me sentí atraído por tu olor…— Susurro cerca de mi odio mientras acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad.

—A-a-caso tu… me estas asustando… deja de bromear…— Lo aleje rápidamente de mi algo asustada.

—No digo mentiras, y perdona por asustarte Historia… pero.. ¿Realmente crees que te mentiría? — Observe las pupilas de sus ojos cambiar a un color esmeralda inesperadamente. Trate de correr pero él me había sujetado de los hombros con cierta fuerza.

— ¡O-oye me estas lastimado! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me das miedo! — Trate de apartarlo, pero el se había acercado demasiado a mi cuello, a unos cuantos centímetros de él que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel.

—Realmente… lo siento…No puedo lastimarte..— Recargo su rostro en mi cuello y quedo inconsciente sobre mí abrazándome.

—¡Eren! ¿Eren? ¿Tu estas… bien? — Sujete su brazo y note unas manchas de sangre, el realmente parecía herido y en mal estado, pobre. ¿Debería de llevarlo a un médico? ¿Debería de cuidarlo? Realmente no sé qué hacer. Creo que lo llevare a mi casa y lo ocultare en las caballerizas.


End file.
